


Tan Lines

by Krank



Series: Narry Pick-Up Lines [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krank/pseuds/Krank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Niall is a firm believer in a good ol' fashion pick-up line, and he also maybe had a bit too much sun.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tan Lines

**Author's Note:**

> The start of a series of drabbles inspired by a book I found at Chapters filled with terrible pick-up lines. Enjoy x.

“ _Let’s make crazy tan lines together.”_

“Excuse me?”

Niall blinked blearily at his pint glass, then across the bar at the man standing in front of him, his reaction a bit delayed. “I said that I want to make some interesting tan lines with you.”

“Oh. That’s… a bit weird.”

Niall was vacationing in Florida with his cousin Willie. They were on a lavish resort, with all the bells and whistles like multiple blue swimming pools, masses of reclining lounge chairs and the standard tacky tiki bar. The tiki bar in question came with it’s very own tall-drink-of-water bartender with majestic brown curly hair and dashing green gems for irises. Naturally, Niall was attempting to chat him up while getting piss drunk in the process.

“You know, we could… We could go out on the beach… _alone_ \- “

“No thank you.”

“ - and get a little _crazy.”_

“Please stop.”

Niall had first spotted him across the pool that afternoon while laying out and trying not to channel his inner lobster spirit animal and end up bright red and boiling from the inside out. While blinding the general population with his Irish whiteness, he had watched the cute resort employee charm everyone with his smile until he couldn’t take it any more.

He’d been drinking at the bar since shortly after supper that night. He didn’t even want to know what his tab was sitting at, but the guy’s name was _Harry_.

Niall could feel the shit eating grin he was wearing. His face felt warm, though it could have been from a number of things: the sun he’d had that day, the alcohol coursing through his veins, or the fever he seemed to be running. Though despite the heat, he wasn’t sweating. He thanked god, though, because sweating was gross. “We could just skip the tan lines – get _naked._ ”

It was nearing one in the morning, and the bar would be closing. Most of the other patrons had cleared out, leaving the bartender free to lean on the counter, prop his chin in his hand and watch the hilarity in front of him unfold.

“I bet you don’t even _have_ tan lines,” Niall continued, taking a drink of his rum and coke. It was amazing he hadn’t been cut off yet, though his tab was likely single-handedly paying the outdoor bar’s electrical bill so why would he be?

“Oh, I don’t, do I?” Harry cocked an eyebrow. “Why do you say that?”

Niall shrugged. “You seem like the type. You’re too pretty to be all uneven. Me, though, I’m a _mess._ ”

“Yes, you are a bit of a mess,” the bartender mused.

“Hey!” Niall frowned, finally slumping forward on to the surface of the counter top when he was unable to keep himself upright. “I didn’t mean it that way.”

“I think it’s time for you to go back to your room, mate,” Harry suggested. He had a smile in his voice.

“I was trying to pick you up.”

“I know.”

Slightly defeated, Niall wobbled off of his bar stool, gripping the counter tightly when he felt his knees buckle. “Shit, maybe I am a mess.”

“You alright?” Harry asked, dropping his cleaning rag in to a bucket of soapy water.

“Pf-ft,” Niall snorted. “I’m _fine,_ I’m just a little - a lot drunk. Shame on _you_ for letting me get this tanked.” Niall wobbled dangerously again. He felt nauseous, which was unfortunate because he _hated_ being sick. “Ah, who am kidding, I can’t stay mad at you. You’re ridiculously good-looking.”

“I’ve been serving you soda for the past three hours.”

There was an awkward span of time in which no one spoke. During that time, the concrete patio of the tiki bar became a lot closer to Niall’s face.

“Shit! Are you okay?” Harry called, rounding the bar and rushing over. He crouched down beside him and placed a hand on his cheek, looking in to his eyes and frowning. “Your eyes look glazed. I think you might have heat stroke,” He mumbled.

“I am _not_ having a stroke!” Niall slurred from his place on the ground, waving his hand dismissively. Harry’s hand felt nice a cool.

He looked up and finally saw Harry’s blurred face. “No, you numpty! A _heat_ stroke! How much sun did you have today?”

Niall scoffed. “We’re in _Florida_ , dumb ass.” As he busied himself with counting the number of fairy lights strung up on the bar’s canopy, he felt Harry tug up the hem of his sleeveless shirt. “Well christ, I didn’t realize we’d just do it right here.”

Niall passed out shortly after Harry muttered something about getting him out of unnecessary clothes while dumping a bucket of ice on him and fanning his face with a plastic drink menu.

  
  


He regained consciousness at four in the morning to find Harry folded in to a chair beside his hospital bed scrolling through a phone. _Niall’s phone_.

“The fuck?!” Niall barked, causing Harry to look up from his investigation. The brunette smiled.

“Welcome back! Have you cooled down at all?” He handed the device over and Niall clutched it protectively to his chest.

“Yes, thank you. And why were you snooping through my phone?”

Harry looked relatively indifferent. “You sexually harassed me last night. I figure it was only fair. And nice stalker pictures of me, by the way.”

Niall grinned. “You like em?” He still felt a bit detached from reality, like he had a massive hangover. “Oh and I didn’t miss any mouth to mouth while I was out, did I?” He gestured between himself and Harry.

“Good lord, you’re persistent,” the bartender sighed and stood from his chair, much to Niall’s disappointment. “I’m going to go sleep for a million years. I’m glad you’re not dead.”

As he turned to leave, Niall reached out to stop him. “Come ‘ere for a second.” Harry turned back towards the bed and approached with a certain sleepy swagger that Niall found deliciously attractive. Hell, everything about the guy was attractive. When Harry was close enough, he reached out towards his hip and yanked the edge of his jeans down, revealing smooth, bronzed skin.

Harry squawked and staggered backward out of the blond’s reach. “What the bloody-”

“Just as I suspected,” Niall yawned, sinking back against his pillows. “No tan lines.”

  
  


  
It was during the cab ride back to the hotel with Willie that Niall received a text message from ‘Harry’ of a winking emoji and in that moment he knew he was the smoothest, most irresistible bad ass Florida had ever seen.


End file.
